


Jay's Kinktober Day Sixteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Sixteen: Blowjobs/CunnilingusAfter finally pulling off their biggest con, the two of them celebrate.
Relationships: Original Genasi Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 3





	Jay's Kinktober Day Sixteen

Lola was honestly overjoyed. Never in her entire life had she ever made so much money running a scam. But, she had to give credit where credit was due, and despite her absolutely brilliant performance, she knew she couldn’t have pulled it off without her partner in crime. 

She had crossed paths with Ardonath Séping about 3 years ago when she had found him set up in a town she had been planning to hit. At first it had annoyed the shit out of her that he had the audacity to try to run cons in _ her _ territory. However, he soon proved to be a capable scam artist himself; where he lacked Lola’s gusto and theatrics, he created well thought out and through plans, executing them near perfectly. 

Lola had been more than a little surprised when he approached her asking to become business partners. Her pride and pettiness wanted her to reject the offer, but as he teased his outline for a grand heist that would continue over the long term, she found herself unable to say no. 

The two had spent the better part of two years working together. They ran smaller cons on the day to day, all while putting the pieces together for the launch of what they had started calling  _ the big one _ by night. Naturally, spending so much time traveling and working together, Lola had started to grow closer to the man. 

Ardonath was unassuming. He was a relatively plain looking human with a few attractive features, but nothing that would make him stand out. Unlike Lola, he downplayed his aesthetics. He dressed simply, spoke quietly, and for the most part stayed out of the way. 

That was of course part of the scam too. Lola knew that behind his nonthreatening brown eyes was a mind like no other. It was almost like he was playing chess with the world, seeing every possible moving piece at once and biding his time for his own attack; if life really was just a game of chess, Ardonath was a grand master. 

Lola had been.. just a bit smitten with him, but whatever innocent attraction she might have been kindling had erupted into a blazing inferno the night they finally started  _ the big one _ .

They had crashed a fancy gala in one of the Northern cities and Lola had gleefully spun about doing what she did best, while Ardonath closed deals and secured the money. She had spun wild stories about their product, how it had saved the sick and dying, sometimes even the freshly dead. The awestruck guests had bought every word and she had them wrapped so tightly in her charm that Ardonath hardly had to say anything at all to get them to throw him their coin purses. 

At the end of the night, feet sore and throat dry from talking, she had asked him how well they did. He had given her an ear splitting grin, which was almost strange to see on his normally stoic face. 

_ Thirty-five thousand gold pieces. _

Then they were laughing, dancing, and singing through the streets. He had swept her up in his arms and kissed her until she felt a little dizzy. Lola felt like she was high; surely there couldn’t be a better feeling in the world than this. 

They got back to the wagon as a fumbling mess. Ardonath quickly opened the hatch in the floor to stow away the frankly enormous sack of coins. As soon as the hatch was closed, she was on him, kissing him until they both went to the floor. 

His hands came up and uneasily laced the complicated backing of her dress, which only made the excitement in her chest flare brighter. She let the gown slip over her shoulders, allowing him to get a faceful of her elegant bust. 

They had seen each other naked before; it would be hard not to, with how long they’d spent on the road, but the darkness of the wagon only illuminated by the firelight of her hair was casting attractive shadows over her body. Lola knew she was stunning, but the awe in his eyes made her heart swell as she puffed out her chest like a colorful bird. 

He too undressed and was exquisite in his own way. Logically, Lola knew that he was a man, nothing more and nothing less, but the lens of love cast such beautiful light over his lean arms and narrow chest. 

She laid back and let him worship her. He was like a pious man at the altar of her body, leaving trails of light kisses down her breasts and between her thighs. He breathed her name like a prayer as he exhaled over her clit and she shivered despite the heat. 

He licked her lightly and it made her back arch off the floor. He was gentler than she had imagined on the long nights she couldn't sleep. He held her softly by the hips and guided her towards his mouth. 

He kept switching up his method, leaving Lola never quite sure where to expect him. He’d circle her clit and then take her top to bottom before he sucked on it in earnest. She tangled her hands in his hair to keep herself grounded, focusing on breathing instead of accidentally lighting the wagon on fire. 

Ardonath brought her close, so close all she could do was pinch her eyes closed and whine, but he just held her there. For what felt like forever, he kept her on the sweet edge of release. Lola couldn’t focus on anything but his hot tongue working against her; it was so good, but still not enough. 

Mercy came eventually and so did she. With a few well placed flicks she was off the edge, curling in on herself as she shuddered under his touch. 

She let herself go limp once it had passed. Ardonath had crawled up beside her and the two had just laid there on the wood floor for a moment.

They went on to make love that night, pausing their activities only to pitch a proper tent. It had been mind blowingly sexy and by the time dawn broke, Lola had never been so satisfied in her life decisions. 

They had packed up and hit the road before it had gotten too late, their wagon heavy with money made from deals they wouldn’t make good on. Lola was on top of the world. Nothing could bring her down now.

  
  



End file.
